Wild Horses
by twoofakind
Summary: PostTDK Charlie Bennett moved to Gotham to escape him. He followed her. Once Gordon realizes this man is too much for his unit, he calls on Batman. Charlie's adoration of the masked man becomes something more as he protects her from her dangerous admirer.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie turned her keys over and over in her hands as her eyes made one last quick sweep over her empty apartment – just to make sure it was still, in fact, empty. Once she was satisfied, she turned and with her hand on the doorknob took one last quick glance over her shoulder before stepping out into the hall. She quickly locked the door behind her before stuffing her keys into her destroyed leather purse. She'd had it for a while now. She had expensive taste, and at the moment didn't have the funds to support a new purse. At least, not the kind she liked. But she could easily make due with the one she had. Never one to complain, she kind of liked her old purse. It was reliable. It had character. She was a bit attached to it. It was to a point where she would be sad to see it cast aside. A lot had happened while she had this bag; a mixture of good and bad.

She pushed open the door to her building, holding it open for an elderly patron with a smile. The woman thanked her, Charlie nodded and let the door fall shut once again. She stepped out onto the streets of Gotham City and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked. The cab smelled like pot. Charlie did her best to breathe through her mouth. She hated the smell of weed. She quickly gave him the name of the restaurant, hoping that with any luck, he was one of those cabbies who drove like a maniac. Predictably, he was. She grinned to herself as he skidded around the last corner and she spotted Joy waiting outside the door.

She handed the driver a couple of bills before sliding out of the car. Joy beamed over at her and Charlie was once again in awe of how confident she was. Even with all her scars, Joy was stunning. She had long blonde hair that curled perfectly around her face and came to rest just below her shoulder blades. It framed her olive skin and bright blue eyes. It was her eyes that completed her, Charlie had decided. For Joy's eyes held a mixture of pain, pride and strength the likes of which most people had never seen. Charlie blamed herself for it. She had brought this pain on her oldest friend. She had introduced her to Richard. She had indirectly put those scars on her face and that cane in her hands. She hated herself for her part in it. Most of all, she hated him.

"I can always tell when you're thinking about it." Joy accused, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Lighten up. Remember what you said when we moved here? New start, right? Let it go."

Charlie smiled, "Right. Shall we?" She gestured dramatically towards the large glass doors to the restaurant.

Joy giggled, "We shall."

Charlie let her smile fall as she followed her friend inside. Joy had no idea how impossible it was for Charlie to just let go. What had happened back in Seattle with Richard still haunted her, and now it was happening here. She saw him everywhere. At work she would look up from her orders and see him standing in the window, looking in at her. While volunteering at the new Gotham General, she would look up from helping a patient and he would be there. She had experienced over two full years of freedom from that mad man, but now she doubted if moving had done them any good at all. He had somehow found her. That was the reason she gave the restaurant a once over before they sat down. Joy didn't know. Charlie couldn't bring herself to tell her. That...and she had reason to feel safer here than back home. For a reason that, again, she would never mention to her friend.

"Jesus. Can we afford this place?" She hissed, looking at the menu.

"No." Joy stated bluntly, looking at the wine menu. "Want wine?"

"Not really, but you go ahead."

"Don't mind if I do." She winked. "Do you know what you want?"

Charlie shrugged, "I'm honestly not that hungry. I come for the conversation, mostly." she grinned.

"Ah. Of course." Joy closed her menu and set it off to the side on top of Charlie's already forgotten one. The waiter came quickly to take her order and Charlie didn't miss the curious and shocked look he had when he initially saw Joy's full face. He recovered quickly, but she knew Joy would have noticed. Both women had learned to ignore it by now. The ones whose opinions mattered all loved Joy now that they'd gotten to know her properly. Joy thanked the waiter, handing him the menus, before leaning her elbows on the table, "So. How's work?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her water, "I work in a fast food kitchen. It's not very thrilling, by any means. I fry up burgers for drug dealers and pimps. Living the dream."

They laughed.

"How's the hospital coming along? I hear they've got one more wing to finish up."

Charlie nodded, "Pediatric. Should be done by the end of November, so they say."

"That's good to hear." She leaned back in her seat as the waiter set her wine in front of her. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

Charlie's eyes strayed from her table and wandered around the restaurant. There was a young, very affectionate couple sitting in the corner to their left – newly weds, maybe – a pair of elderly women in fur coats and expensive jewelry sat immediately behind where Joy sat with her back to them. Off in another corner – in what looked like a private booth – sat an attractive dark haired man who she was certain couldn't be any older than thirty, in a navy blue, pinstriped suit. There was a much older man sitting across from him. He had dark skin and hair that reminded her of pepper. It wasn't entirely gray yet, but not quite black either. He was dressed in very much the same way, only his suit was plain solid black. Clearly, they were businessmen. Her eyes roamed over young, beautiful women all huddled around another large table close to the booth. The looked like models to her, but she couldn't be sure. Next to them was an elderly couple that Charlie couldn't help but smile at. As her eyes moved on, her blood ran cold as the focused on the table behind the one at which the fur-coated women sat. A man sat alone, with his arms folded in front of him next to a glass of water. Bright, horrifying blue eyes stared back at her from under the rim of a brown, faded ball cap. She couldn't imagine how she had missed him, since he looked incredibly out of place in such clothes. She gulped, ripping her eyes away and focusing her attention on re-folding her napkin.

"See anything interesting?" Joy joked, moving to have a look around her self.

"No! – I mean…nothing, really. Just checking."

Joy sighed, "As usual." She took in Charlie's shaking hands. "Are you alright? You look spooked." She started to sound nervous as well.

"No. Nothing." She glanced up and Richard tipped his hat in her direction. "Just thought I recognized someone for a second."

"Good looking?"

"Not in the least."

"That's unfortunate." She thanked the waiter again when he set her food in front of her.

"Looks good." Charlie commented idly when really, her mind was screaming for Joy to hurry the hell up.

"Shit!" Joy hissed as her wineglass tipped into her lap. She groaned, "Damn it. I'm going to go attempt to wash some of this out." She smiled apologetically, getting to her feet, muttering something about staining her new pants.

"Good luck." Charlie chuckled dryly as Joy brushed by her, making a bee line for the rest room. She made sure Joy was out of site before she forced herself to stand and, on shaky legs, she walked over to where Richard sat, watching her with an expectant smile.

"Charlie." He greeted, gesturing for her to sit with him.

She didn't move an inch from where she stood, "What are you doing?" She hissed, trying not to make a scene. "Leave. Please." She couldn't command it of him, for she had nothing to threaten him with. The police back home had no way of connecting Richard with Joy's brutal beating nor had she been able to provide them with any solid evidence to prove that he was stalking her. It was her word against his, and he was a smooth talker. He had even managed to get in good with the cops working the case. The bastard. He made bail easily.

"I'm having dinner." He explained this slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

"Really? Here? Alone? Coincidentally at the same time as Joy and I? I suppose you showing up in Gotham was a huge coincidence as well?" She had raised her voice, and the elderly women and the newly weds were shooting them uncomfortable glances. She brought it back down, "I'm begging you, leave us alone. I've already notified the police. You can't keep turning up like this."

"I think you're being paranoid, Charlie." He sighed. His calmness only fed her anger.

She slammed her hand on the table in front of him unthinkingly as her eyes welled up with tears of rage and pure fear and desperation. Other tables were staring their way now, "I know what you did to her, you insane son of a bitch, and I won't – _can't_ - let it happen again–"

He pried her hand off the table, holding it tightly in his as she tried to yank it away, "Shh." He muttered, stroking it with his thumb, "I have no interest in Joy." He reached up with his free hand to stroke her face. She flinched away.

"_Don't_ touch me!"

"Sorry to interrupt," It was the dark haired businessman from the booth. And Charlie could plainly see that he wasn't sorry at all. He was staring pointedly at where Richard had Charlie's hand in a grip so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Is there a problem?"

Charlie gave a frantic nod at the same time as Richard gave a polite 'No.'

The man surveyed Richard's all-to-calm smile before slowly glancing over at Charlie, "Do you know him, Miss…"

"Bennett. Charlie…And No – well, Yes, but-"

"She's my wife." Richard explained.

Charlie's mouth fell open in disgust, "I'm not his wife!" She insisted desperately. "Please."

"And...you are?" The question was for Richard.

"Richard Carlton."

"I see. Well, _Dick_, it seems as though Miss Bennett is either not your wife, or won't be very soon, so I suggest you let her go and remove yourself from my restaurant before I have someone do it for you. And I promise, they won't be gentle." He smiled smugly, although he was quite serious.

_His restaurant? _Oh! This man was Bruce Wayne. _The_ Bruce Wayne. She gave him her routine once-over: She'd always assumed that he would be older…clearly, she needed to watch more TV. Once she had a TV, that is.

She felt Richard's grip leave her hand. She cradled it in her other hand, rubbing it absently as he brushed by her and made his exit. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding and smiled as if nothing had happened when she saw Joy emerge from the ladies room. Such perfect timing. She turned to thank Mr. Wayne, but before she said anything he simply nodded his head in understanding, giving her a small but reassuring smile before returning to his table.

He wasn't all that bad, She thought, and she wondered why he had such a bad reputation as she slid back into her seat across from Joy to pretend as if nothing had happened.

**reviews/encouragement/suggestions on how to make Charlie more likable would be so appreciated :) after all, the story is written mostly for the readers and if you guys don't like my OC, then it's all for shit because no one will read it. So, give me your honest opinions of her so far.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Another body was found near Gotham General this morning. Police suspect that it is the same man suspected to have committed the past murders and are once again asking for the help of citizens -"_

_"- The fourth body in what is now known as the most grusome spree since The Joker killings over one year ago was found late last night by a downtown restaraunt -"_

_"- Police are once again asking for your help -"_

_" - The first ever sketch of the suspect has been released. Police ask that if you have seen or know anyone resembling this picture and description -"_

It had been a few weeks since she had last seen Richard, and she was starting to feel much more comfortable about leaving her home at night. So, to celebrate, she and Joy had decided that they would go to the fair that was in town set up near the loading docks.

Charlie dug through he purse, her coat slung over her left arm and a phone wedged between her shoulder and ear as she spoke with Joy. The radio played on quietly in the background, and she was so distracted by her own discussion with her friend that she wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. She was never really interested in the news of Gotham City anyways. It was always depressing – talking about just how corrupt the city still was.

Well...never was a bit of an exaggeration. She listened the news every so often. Pretty much whenever they spoke of Batman. She was completely fascinated by the guy. Any man who is willing to risk his own life night after night to save thousands of people he doesn't even know is someone worth hearing about, in her opinion. And he does it all without getting the proper credit for his actions. It was absolutely amazing.

"I'm seriously stoked about some mini-donuts." Joy was saying.

Charlie chuckled, switching the phone to her other shoulder, "Me, too, now that you mention it – Ugh, I can't find my damn keys!"

"...did you check the fridge?"

"You watch too much TV."

"Between the couch cushions? In your coat pockets?"

She dug between the cushions, then pulled the coat off her arm and proceeded to dig through each and every pocket, "OH! Found 'em. Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for. Now hurry up – Mini-doughnuts await me."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you there in twenty." She stated before hanging up and heading out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night was pleasantly uneventful. The pair mostly just strolled leisurely through the crowds of rowdy, over-excited teenagers and families just enjoying the cool night air and the sounds and smells of the fair. Charlie had always enjoyed environments like this. It was all so juvenile and innocent that it made her feel comfortable and completely at home – something she hadn't quite felt in a while. Joy had her mini-donuts – two bags full of them, if one were to be keeping track – and Charlie enjoyed a giant pretzel of her own. They rode the giant ferris wheel and a roller coaster or two, but they mostly just came for the food and the night out. Plus, there was a pretty decent band performing that night so they got a free show out of it as well. All in all: it was a good night so far.

Joy yawned, "I think I'm gunna head out – I'm exhausted. "

"Same here." Charlie nodded stopping their slow walk and facing her friend.

Joy hugged her briefly, "Drive safe. And be careful!"

She nodded once more, "Always. Same with you, alright?"

Joy winked, "You know me, safety is my middle name." She turned, heading in the opposite direction with a wave. "Later, Chuck."

Charlie groaned, grinning, "I hate when you call me that!" She called. She turned and began to walk to her where her own vehicle was parked. It was getting really dark, so Charlie picked up her pace, wanting to get to her car fast to avoid any problems – she didn't feel like being mugged tonight.

Looking around and seeing the crowd dissipate around her, Charlie decided that it might be best to cut accross the loading docks. She could see people going through there in small groups, so she figured she would be decently safe so long as she managed to stay close to the other groups. She waited for another small group to turn up and start through before entering the man-made, metal crate labrynth herself. It was starting to get a little chilly. Charlie pulled her coat tighter around her torso, shivering slightly. The once pleasantly cool evening was turning into a dark abyss of horrible possibilities. Funny how that always seemed to happen the instant that she is alone.

"You're being paranoid." She muttered to herself, shaking her head with a huff.

"Who is?"

_This isn't happening..._She thought maybe if she just ignored him he would just go away. Ugh, it had been so long. Everything was going so well! How did he know just exactly how to pop in just when she was starting to feel safe again?

"I hate it when you do that." He warned.

_Piss off. I'm ignoring you. Please, just leave me alone..._

Charlie did her best to maintain a calm exterior so as not to let on how absolutely terrified she was of Richard. That knowledge might trigger some deranged self-confidence that could end really badly for her. The man scared her.

"Chaaaarlie." He said in an eerie, sing song voice in her ear. She flinched and he grinned, "I'm getting really tired of this game, Charlie." He paused. "Look. At. Me."

Charlie held in a whimper, "Go away." To her humiliation, he voice shook when she spoke – showing her fear.

"I just wanna talk to you." He murmured, his warm breath on the back of her neck sending an unpleasant chill down her spine.

She gulped, trying to be couragious, "I'm not interesting in talking to you, Richard."

"Don't be like that. I hate it when we fight." He started playing with a few loose strands of her hair.

Panicking at the intimacy of the contact, Charlie swatted his hand away. He caught her by the wrist as she did so, twisting the wrist painfully, making her cry out in pain. She looked around desperately for anyone around that might help her. There was no one. She hadn't really been paying attention to where she was walking and must have strayed from the masses.

Joy's face flashed in her mind. The scars, the memories of seeing her in the hospital...

She needed to get away from him. With that in mind, Charlie swung her knee up, aiming for his groin. His grip on her sore wrist loosened when she made contact, giving her enough time to pull away from him and make a run for it. She ran aimlessly between the shipping crates, trying to get her bearings so that she could find her car. Veering to the left, she screamed when Richard's angry face popped up in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist when she collided with him, unable to stop herself in time. She struggled violently, kicking and screaming until his hand clamped down over her mouth. She bit down hard on his hand, tasting blood. He shoved her away from him, holding his hand against his chest in pain, growling murderously. Charlie was unable to keep her footing on shaky legs when she was pushed away and she fell to the ground, the back of her head colliding with the uneven pavement. She felt the sharp pain of the impact and saw white. Everything around her was spinning and she couldn't focus on anything. She saw a hand reaching down towards her – his hand – and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for him to strike her.

The pain never came, and the last thing she heard the sounds of a struggle and the padding of footsteps running away from where she lay before everything went black.

She awoke in a bright room on a very uncomfortable bed. Upon further investigation, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't so much a bed as it was a metal table. She groaned, keeping her eyes tightly shut. Her head was pounding and she was sure that the onslaught of the bright lighting would only cause her more pain.

Speaking of pain...Someone was touching her left wrist. Bandaging it, she was sure. Gloved hands worked carefully and quickly. She must have moved, because the person stopped. She heard the scraping of chair legs as her healer stood up, "How are you feeling?" The voice was deep and gravelly. Very dark and intimidating.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Charlie muttered, daring to open one eye. She was not prepared at all for the sight that greeted her.

A tall man stood over her, dressed in an entirely black suit, cape and a mask.

A Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God." Charlie breathed, taking her eyes off of the unbelievable man before her and looking around the room for the first time. For the most part, it was empty save for a desk covered in massive monitors and gadgets. She was right to have thought that the room was bright white, because it was. And the extreme lighting was just ridiculously overwhelming and her head was protesting with more pounding pain. Never in a million years would she have ever thought that she, Charlie Bennett, would have the privilege of being saved by Gotham's own Dark Knight. It was something she would look back on in appreciation. And it would be a hell of a story to tell her kids and grandchildren later on in life. She sat up slowly, reaching and feeling a rather large lump growing on the back of her head. "Ow." She looked back up at the Batman and took this opportunity to ask the question that had been on her mind since she had heard about him in the news, "Who are you?"

Predictably, he said nothing. She might have known he wasn't stupid enough to tell some random woman he'd saved his real identity and compromise the safety of himself and everyone associated with him. Instead, she settled on giving him a simple "Thank you." To which he gave her an equally short, "You're welcome."

She swung her legs off the side of the table and stood up. She waited a moment for the dizziness to settle before scanning the room for a door. Feeling really stupid for doing so, she blushed and asked: "Uh...how do I get out of here?"

He didn't laugh at her, which was a relief. But somehow she got the impression he wasn't much for humour. Especially not while he was – uh – _working_. "This might sting." He stated.

Charlie frowned, "What do you..." She felt the needle enter her upper arm and the effects were almost instant. He was right; it did sting, but only for a moment. She felt her eyelids becoming heavier before she drifted off.

When she woke the sun was already out. She peered over at her alarm clock, still groggy from the drug that she assumed he had given her, and saw that it was almost noon. Luckily, it was her day off and she didn't have to worry about calling in to work. She held her bandaged wrist up in front of her face and turned it over, as if it somehow fascinated her.

It was all real.

Richard had attacked her, which gave her something to report to Gotham police so maybe now they would be able to help her put him behind bars.

Batman saved her. _The_ Batman. The guy she had heard about on TV. The masked vigilante. That was the hardest part to grasp. She wasn't quite sure she believed it just yet. She wanted so badly to call and tell Joy, but she knew that if she did she would have to give Joy some bullshit story about what happened and decided against it.

On the negative side of the evening, she was still in quite a bit of pain. Her headache remained – although the sleeping drug may have contributed to that just a bit – and her wrist was throbbing. The bastard must have managed to sprain it or something. Then there was the fact that she had been right about Richard all along. He was violent and dangerous.

And he was after her.

She was an overwhelming mixture of frightened and excited. Soon, though, fear would win because she knew that her stalker was probably the least of the Batman's concerns, given all the major crime sprees still going on and with this new homicidal maniac on the loose, she was sure she couldn't expect much more help from him. He was a busy guy, and she could appreciate that. She was just grateful that he had saved her when he did.

"Need Aspirin..." Charlie groaned, finally rolling out of bed. Dragging her feet, she made her way to the bathroom and began digging through the medicine cabinet to find the pills. She tossed aside any box or bottle that stood between her and the ones that would save her from her headache. Eventually, she pulled the small bottle out with as much care as she would be sure to take with an extremely valuable object. Next, she took her quest for comfort to the kitchen to get a glass of water, twisting the cap off on the way there. She reached up into the cupboard, pulling out the first glass she touched and moved to the sink to fill it with cold water. She threw two pills in to her mouth and washed them down quickly. Not long now until she would be headache free.

Moving back into the bathroom, she stripped off last night's clothing and stepped in to the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could without burning herself and letting it cascade over her sore body. She let the water soak her hair, running her finger through it. She winced when her hand passed over the lump and proceeded with more care, cleansing herself of the dirt and grime that she had slept in.

Once she was satisfied and a little wrinkly from being in the water so long, she turned off the shower and slid out, wrapping her hair in a small towel before wrapping a larger towel around her body and stepping back out in to the bedroom. She pulled open her closet, picking out a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a black blazer to go over it. She quickly blow-dried her hair before sliding on a pair of sneakers, grabbing her purse and leaving her apartment to head to the Police Station.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon arriving at the station, Charlie approached the main desk and was greeted by a warm smile from the young woman seated there, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd –"

"_-Another body has turned up in Gotham's most recent serial killing spree. Another young woman in her mid-twenties was found early this morning. Again, police are asking for the assistance of anyone who may have seen this man..."_

Charlie had glanced up at the television screen hanging in the corner in the waiting area and gasped when the suspect sketch appeared on the screen.

"Miss?"

"I need to see Jim Gordon." Charlie stated, her heart pounding.

"I'm sorry, Miss. The commissioner is-"

"I know that man!" She pointed up at the picture of Richard on the television, "He's the one who attacked me last night! I need to speak with Commissioner Gordon _now_." Everyone in the room looked in their direction. Charlie hadn't really noticed that she was yelling...

The woman behind the desk stared at her, wide eyed, "O-One moment, miss." She picked up the phone and dialled an inside line, "Commissioner, there's a woman here to see you. She says she knows something about the man behind last night's murder..." A pause, "Yes, sir." She hung up the phone and gave Charlie a forced smile, standing up, "Follow me."

Charlie was led to an elevator that took them up to the floor that she assumed was home to Jim Gordon's office. When they stepped out of the elevator, the secretary led Charlie down a long hallway, almost all the way to the end before they stopped at the door to the commissioner's office. The woman opened the door for her, "Right this way." She gestured for Charlie to go inside. Charlie thanked her and the woman gave a small nod, closing the door again on her way out.

Charlie walked towards the desk as Commissioner Gordon rose from his seat. She extended her hand to shake his already outstretched hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Commissioner. I'm Charlie Bennett."

He nodded, "The pleasure is all mine." He gestured at the seat in front of the desk, "Have a seat."

"Thank you."

Jim gave her the once over, pausing on her injured wrist, "So...you claim to know something about our mysterious killer?"

"Yes, Sir. Not just something. I _know him._ His name is Richard Carlton." She paused while Gordon grabbed a notepad and a pen to jot down this information.

"Do you know where he lives? Where he works?"

Charlie shook her head, "Definitely not, Commissioner –"

"Jim works just fine."

"Right. Jim. Anyway: I avoid him as much as possible. You see, I knew him back in Seattle – where I was raised..." She proceeded to tell Jim everything she knew about Richard and what he had done to Joy, right down to when they had packed up to move to Gotham: "He followed us here and now..." She gulped, "N-Now I think he's...stalking me." She lifted her wrist, "He attacked me last night. I'm not at all certain that he wouldn't have killed me if it weren't for-"She stopped herself short, not sure if she should mention Batman. He was a wanted man, after all...

"If it weren't for Batman." Jim smiled.

Charlie returned the grin, "Yeah..."

He nodded, chuckling to himself, "He's been known to save the odd life."

Charlie got the distinct impression that Jim didn't share the same opinion of Batman that the rest of the Police Department seemed to have. If she wasn't mistaken, he seemed fond of him. There was something more to this story. A silent gratitude that Charlie didn't quite understand but she felt that the subject was one that Gordon wasn't eager to discuss with anyone, particularly not her. "You don't say..." She feigned surprise.

He beamed over at her. "Well, Miss Bennett, we will definitely pursue your lead. Thank you so much for your help."

"Commissioner?"

"Yes?"

Charlie blushed, looking down to where her hands were folded neatly in her lap, "I would...feel more comfortable if I had some sort of...defence...some way to defend myself..."

Jim gave her a peculiar, crooked, knowing smile, "If what you've told me is, in fact, true and this man is targeting you, specifically, you will be provided with the best possible protection that I can think of. You have my word."

Charlie stood, moving to shake his hand once more, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She turned to leave the office.

"Miss Bennett?"

She stopped, her hand on the door handle, and turned to face him, "Hm?"

"I suggest you avoid going out alone until then." She could see that he was serious and concerned for her safety. Charlie had seen only the cleaned up, hospital version of what Richard had done to Joy...and even then, he hadn't finished the job. Jim Gordon had been at the scene to see the whole mess. The final morbid piece of work.

Judging by the look in his eyes, it definitely wasn't pretty.

**sorry it wasn't a very exciting chapter. i gotta lay out the foundations before i can build up the big plot ;) haha please review anyway**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TYPOS! i tried to catch 'em this time but there's no guarantee that i caught them all. haha**


End file.
